


Let Me Know What I Did Wrong.

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: The Legends land in the future, expecting the lively atmosphere of Central City, only to come across Savitar. Now Len must come to the reality that his soulmate is no longer who he thought.





	Let Me Know What I Did Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon  
> A prompt for ColdFlash or Flashwave? In which Barry comes in term with the fact he is savitar and is lost, and captain cold or heatwave help him or so?

Barry had tried to stop this from happening, but now he saw why he shouldn’t have fought it. Bring Savitar was so…free. Sure it had been messy, but he once he got Iris’ death out of the way it left him to be a god. Of course in a world all his own Barry had absolute control over what went on, who lived and died.

Of course the others had to go, they were a distraction with their constant fights. Killer Frost was the last he knew from his previous life that was still alive, even though he’s been meaning to cut that tie It was the next thing to happen on his list. He only kept her around for entertainment, but she was starting to get on her last nerve. As he sped through the streets of his once home, now nothing but a barren wasteland covered in bodies strung up of those who tried to defend the city. Lately he’d been bored, driving many villains out of the city. He’d decided that he was going to push on, take control of Star City and even conquer National City on Earth-38.

 

Suddenly his thoughts were stopped when his suit collided with an unseen force. Barry fell back, vibrations echoing through the armor. Sitting up he saw a break in the forest, a door of some sort opened. Immediately a gun was pointed at him, a man stepping out, followed by a group of people. Barry smiled at the man dressed in the atom suit, the men with guns, a girl with a staff, and a girl wearing a hawk mask.

“Who are you?”

“Ah, the Legends, 1.0.” Barry said with a smirk. “I go by Savitar, God of Speed.”

“Was it you that turned Central into a fire pit?” Mick asked, looking around. “Very nice.”

“The Scarlet Speedster has been out of town I see.” Len mumbled, Barry smiling as he kneeled down. The armor opened, the Legends stiffening and pointing their weapons at Barry.

It was pleasing to watch the mixture of horror, confusion, and disbelief. Barry stood straight, crossing his arms after climbing out of the suit. “On the contrary. I found a better.”

“Mr. Allen?” Rip said, Barry snapping his head in his direction. “What happened?”

“Life did Mr. Hunter.” Barry said, a hand coming up to his face, brushing over the scarred skin. “So, what brings you to this time?”

“Barry Allen…a bad guy now.” Len said with a smirk, Barry glaring at him.

“That’s not my name.” Barry’s voice boomed, managing to take Len by surprise. “It’s Savitar. You’re not any better. Leonard Snart, son of Lewis Snart. Murder and thief like his old man.” Barry watched Len, to see a reaction. He received nothing, only angering him. “I have recently re-evaluate the people in my life…got to say there was a lot to go through.”

“Mr. Allen…what are you talking about? Where’s Mr. Ramon and the others?”

“Caitlin’s a little frosty at the moment. The others had tried so much to reach me. It was too late before they realized I chose this life. Those teams…Flash and Arrow are six-feet under. I even jumped over to Supergirl’s earth and strewn her by the cape in Central Park.” At the look of confusion Barry smiled. “Oh right, you haven’t met her.” He watched as Len holstered his cold gun, the others holding their weapons in front. Barry watched him push up his sleeve, catching sight of a mark on his arm, one the resembled the Flash logo. Barry’s eyes wandered to the snowflake on his arm, hidden behind his sleeve.

“What about us?” Ray asked, obviously tearing up at the thought of his friends from Star City held.

“I hunted each and everyone of you down. I plucked your wings feather by feather. I tore through your rib cages and gripped your hearts between my fingers. I froze you slowly, to an unbearable state you begged for the blissful release of death.”

“What did we ever do to you?” Sara asked, Barry turning with a glare. Len swore he saw tears rise, taking a step closer out of instinct.

“You people took the one thing that meant the world to me and you got him killed.” Barry growled, looking over at him.

“Everyone get back inside.” Len said, walking towards Barry before anyone can stop him. Barry glares at Len, grabbing him by the throats the moment he was in touching space. The Legends were ready to pounce, but Len stuck his hand up. “Back inside. I’ll be fine.” The Legends stood, watching Barry’s grip tighten before slowly backing away, back into the ship. When the door closed Barry stared Len in the eyes, glaring.

“I should snap your neck.”

“If you really want to do that Scarlet then do it. Otherwise let’s talk.”

“What could I possibly say to you of all people.”

“Tell me what happens and how I die.” Len brought his hand up, pushing the sleeve back. He saw the broken marker, the color faded by this time. “Let me know why I wasn’t there for you Scarlet.”

“You shouldn’t know how you die, you should know that when you did it was almost a year before they told me. They forgot…they forgot to tell me my soulmate was dead. You will never understand the pain I experience that moment.” The grip lightened, Len bringing up a hand and touching Barry’s scarred cheek. The man lightly rested his head against the hand.

“I don’t ever want to feel that pain. I world without Barry Allen isn’t a world I’d live through.” The hand moved to the broken soul marker. “He brings out the good in me…please Barry. Don’t do this anymore.” Len said, the hand releasing him.

“You’re not staying…you’ll never come back. Do me a favor and spend time with me back in 2016. You’ll be gone before you know it.” Len’s grip tightened, pulling Barry closer into a hold.

“I won’t die. Tell me what I did and I will stop it from happening.”

“Len you can’t stop it. You will die and leave Barry Allen of 2016 alone.”

“I’ll stop it from happening.” Len said, Barry pushing him off before zooming back into his suit. “Barry please! Talk to me!” Len begged, Barry looking down.

“My named Savitar! Go!” And with that Barry ran off, leaving Len alone. Dread filled his stomach and he felt light-headed. Turning he walked towards the ship, the hatch opening. When he got aboard he sat on the floor behind some crates, head in hands.

“Hey Len.” Sara said as she walked into the cargo hatch, Len not responding as he stared at the crates around him. “Rip said we’re going to be stationary in 2017 for a little bit so he and Jax can fix the damaged parts of the ship. If you want Rip said you can go out and take a break.”

“Alright…how is that safe though? I’m dead in 2017.”

“Just stay nearby.” Len smiled, hearing her walk away. He just stayed there, feeling the ship take off and feeling it land. The hatch door opened, Len standing up and stretching. He walked out the door, looking around to see woods. He walked around the woods a bit, thinking about how he could save Barry. Nothing much came to mind, so defeat Len made his way back to the ship. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, turning with his gun and pointing it at the person. He dropped it seeing Barry.

“Len?” He mumbled, Len frozen as he stared at his soulmate. The next moment Len was being held tightly, holding the person back. He heard a cry, feeling Barry shake. Snapping out of it Len tightened his hold, kissing Barry’s forehead.

“Scarlet…I’m so sorry.” he mumbled, Barry looking up, face already red.

“You know?”

“I just came back from meeting Savitar.” Barry’s face dropped, almost pulling away. “It’s okay.” Len said, pulling Barry back in.

“I need your help.” Barry said, Len smiling.

“Anything you need Barry, anything at all.”


End file.
